


Thanks for the Meal

by SoapyKun



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 15:17:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4881706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoapyKun/pseuds/SoapyKun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi eats Eren out. Eren retaliates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thanks for the Meal

**Author's Note:**

> Pure shameless and unbetad smut.

“L-Levi! Wait!”

Eren gripped the sheets and managed to stop himself from toppling over. Levi’s hands held him in place firmly by his hips. The corporal had always joked about doing this but Eren never knew he was serious!

Eren could only squirm as he felt a wet tongue gently prodding his hole. A single shallow lick left him weak and whimpering. The grip on his hips and thighs was tight enough that he couldn’t escape. Levi’s fingers dug into his skin, a welcome roughness that contrasted against the almost ticklish sensation of Levi’s lips.

“H-ha, Levi, why are you—“

The corporal’s hands gently massaged Eren’s inner thighs. He gave Eren’s plump ass a long squeeze that left Eren breathless. He could feel his face getting hotter. How was this not incredibly embarrassing? If it wouldn’t make him fall over he would cover his face with his hands.

It was very different from Levi’s fingers or his cock. Definitely. But as the corporal laid his tongue flat and began to lick around Eren’s hole the titan-shifter couldn’t help but groan. He tried not to buck his hips. He felt like chasing that soothing sensation.

Levi chuckled, his voice low and rumbling from beneath Eren. Eren let out a whine without realizing it. When would the corporal stop teasing him?

Without warning, Levi’s tongue entered him. Eren stiffened, caught off-guard. Levi’s tongue couldn’t reach his prostate but the warm yet shallow thrusts left him aching for more. He muffled the urge to sink further against Levi and instead shut his eyes tight, revelling in the feeling.

Every few moments he would let out a sharp whimper. These convinced Levi to continue what he was doing... licking lewdly and eating Eren out with more gusto. Eren could only moan. His cock grew harder with every lick, pre-come already overflowing from the tip. Maybe... this wasn’t so bad after all.

He threw his head back as Levi’s fingernails scratched behind his thighs. He shuddered and blinked his eyes open to wonder...

So if this was why Levi had insisted that he sit over the corporal while the man was lying on his back... And while Eren’s back was to Levi’s face (that was still going at it; he sounded so lewd and the sounds combined with his skilful tongue only made Eren feel even better) he could see the corporal’s muscular body laid bare in front of him.

Eren was hot all over. This heat filled him up from the inside, fired him up. But he wanted more and he wanted to have Levi feel it too. Wasn’t it unfair how only the corporal was doing any work?

After all, beyond the beautiful pale expanse of Levi’s skin, beyond his undulating muscles and sharp hipbones, Eren could see his large cock standing up and dripping pre-come. The corporal was achingly hard and yet he was so busy with Eren that he had done nothing about it.

Eren swallowed as another particularly wet lick left his legs shaky. He collapsed on his forearms and Levi pulled him back violently. Eren winced as the man’s nails dug into his thighs again, but in the end the sharp pain gave way to pleasure.

Without warning (because Levi hadn’t warned him properly either), Eren licked his lips and took half of Levi’s length into his mouth.

The corporal stiffened and immediately drew back. Eren sucked in his cheeks and slowly took the rest of him in, taking care to caress his inner thighs as he did so. A muffled groan came from behind him and encouraged him to continue.

Eren licked up the base of Levi’s cock. He placed a gentle kiss on the head before resuming to take the rest of it in.

“Eren...” Levi moaned. He grabbed Eren’s ass and parted his cheeks gently. Eren ignored him and continued to suck, even moaning as he did so. Since his mouth and tongue couldn’t reach the base of Levi’s cock he caressed it gently with his fingers.

Something wet prodded at Eren’s hole. He gasped, removing his mouth from Levi’s cock with a plop. As he exhaled he realized that Levi’s finger had entered him. The corporal fingered him slowly but deeply, reaching in until his knuckle.

Eren held Levi’s cock and gently thumbed the head. Levi emitted a low groan and this only encouraged Eren to go further. He began placing gentle licks and kisses along the base of Levi’s cock as he pumped him with his fist.

Soon another finger entered Eren’s hole. He groaned at the intrusion. He was already well-prepared so it was less pain and more pleasure. Levi scissored and fingerfucked him steadily. Eren couldn’t help but buck his hips backwards as he sucked, aching for more.

He felt so filthy but it couldn’t have been any better. Levi was filling up his hole with his fingers and his cock was filling up Eren’s lips. Eren was greedy; he wanted all of the corporal at the same time.

Levi’s cock twitched in his mouth. One of the corporal’s fingers hit Eren’s prostate and the titan-shifter moaned around the corporal’s cock. The vibrations must have been too much because immediately Levi came, spilling his cum over Eren’s face.

Eren groaned and licked up as much cum as he could. It was sticky and salty on his tongue but he was used to it. He’d even grown to like and look forward to the taste. As he licked it off his lips Levi continued to finger him all throughout. Every few seconds he would hit that spot again and Eren would scream. He no longer held back and fucked himself on Levi’s fingers.

A third one was added and he gasped. He felt so full, so good. He rocked against the corporal’s hand, shutting his eyes and throwing his head back from the pleasure. The heat coiling in his belly was about to overflow.

“A-ah! Levi, yes, yes!”

Levi’s fingers always knew how to please him. With one final twist against Eren’s prostate he sent the brunet screaming. Eren came hard but continued to ride the corporal’s fingers. His cum splattered all over his stomach but he didn’t care. All that mattered was Levi and the pleasure inside of him.

Eventually Levi slipped his fingers out and Eren almost sobbed at feeling so empty. He rolled over with shaky legs. His eyes were already starting to shut but he wanted to see Levi, wanted to smile at him and thank him for doing this again...

“Stay here while I get a rag,” Levi mumbled in his ear. Eren nodded. He was sticky all over but he could still taste Levi’s cum on his lips. He swallowed and faintly wondered when he could get more.

Lips pressed softly against his temple.


End file.
